Chromatography columns are used in industrial process to purify process liquids and separate the components of interest from process liquids. Prior art chromatography columns comprise a column generally in the form of hollow cylinder, which is packed with a chromatography media and the process liquid passed through the media to cause the binding of the components of the process liquid to the chromatography media. Once the components of the process liquid are loaded onto column, the chromatography media are eluted with solutions of various pH and electrolyte concentrations to obtain a purified form of the components. These processes are tedious, slow, and expensive and cause breakdown of the components during the process of purification.
There is an unmet need to create a chromatography column that will reduce the process time substantially, requires smaller capital investment and offers a sustainable cost of production advantage over a long time.
The present invention offers a column and a method of its use wherein the components are bound to the chromatographic media in a free flow form instead of in a packed column; once bound, the liquid is removed and the bound components eluted in steps to obtain a pure form. Alternately, once the components have become bound, the chromatographic media can be transferred to a traditional column for further purification.